The present invention relates to a new, novel, and distinct variety of apple tree, and which has been denominated varietally as ‘R10-45’, and more specifically, to a novel apple tree which produces fruit which are ripe for harvesting and shipment at least about 2-4 weeks earlier than its male and female parents when grown under the same ecological conditions, and at the same geographical location.